Yuna
''You are reading lore for the Minecraft Heroes of the Wastes. For GTACU, see ''here Lady Yuna was a priestess who led a lonesome pilgrimage to the lost land of Logania. Her goal was to send the souls who were lost to the great wars before to the afterlife, but the bishops leading her religion secretely manipulated her into resurrecting the heroes. Yuna joined Butch tan der Linde's new gang within the ruins of Logania and lived with Tom Bombadil for her time there. She also kept a journal that detailed her journey, up until the end. In the brave new world, Yuna still lived with the aforementioned heroes. It wasn't until she discovered her magical powers where she isolated herself in Yuna's Magical Tower. Appearance Yuna was a smaller than average human. She had short brunette hair, just barely reaching her shoulders. Yuna's outfit consists of her white kimono-like sleeves and upper chest shirt, which is cut off by a bright yellow sash that reaches around to her back, creating a bow. Below this, Yuna wears a blueish-purple dress with white flowers decorating the lower part of the design. She also has a long beaded blue earring coming from her right ear reaching down to her shoulders with gold accents. She also wears black boots. Yuna's appearance is akeen to her religious group, but she still remains an individual with her unique choice of color. Yuna has heterochromia, meaning her left eye is blue while her right eye is green. When she arrived in the brave new world she began to don a wizard's hat after becoming aware of her magical powers. Personality Yuna is very kind to her peers, including those within Butch's Gang. She is also very generous as she offers to help Tom finish his home. In exchange, Tom lets Yuna stay with him. While Yuna was chosen by her higher ups to go on her pilgrimage, she opted to do it before the request was made to her due to her generosity. Yuna's loyalty extends to all of her friends, but remains true to her goal. This is conflicting within Yuna, as she struggles to balance the value of friendship and her religious duties. Anyone who knew Yuna within the world of Aleppo claims she was the kindest women they had met. Yuna is very driven and will strive to accomplish her goals. Her tenacity is an extension of her loyalty as she remains determined to provide aid for those she cares for, and even strangers. Many argue that Yuna's loyalty was the cause of her demise, but it is still debated today. When Yuna feels like she has become a threat to the gang and herself she becomes too anxious to live among them, worrying for their safety. Abilities Yuna is a talented priestess, which means she is exceptional in dealing with holy situations. Her ability to send the souls of the dead is matched by no other, giving them an ensured safe passage to the afterlife. Though Yuna was no soldier, she was very talented with a staff. These talents carried over to the trident Nirvana, which she found on a drowner. Nirvana was enchanted with Loyalty, Unbreaking, and Impaling, which made for a powerful weapon. She was able to hold her own in battle because of this. It is also noted that Yuna can build, as she helps Tom construct his Hobbit hole. Upon arrival to the brave new world, Yuna began to feel different powers surge throughout her body. Eventually she gained the power to utilize magic for destructive, restorative, and disassociative purposes. Yuna decided to build a tower to reside in where she could isolate herself and focus on learning more about her powers. Trivia * Yuna's design, story, and personality are wholly based off of Yuna from Final Fantasy X. She is hardly an original character. *Yuna's sacrifice to revive the original heroes of Aleppo was not the goal she set out to accomplish, but rather her ultimate fate bestowed upon her by the religious order she followed. In other words, Yuna's sacrifice was deception.